Love Through the Shattered Ice
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Finnoa&Ice Queen. Even if your heart was once made of ice you can still love now that it's melted. A Story about Simone and fionna. Its sweet and will have yuri in later chapters so if you don't like girlxgirl please don't read. With a little Gunball&Marshall Lee.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the land of Ooo knew that ice queen was under the control of her crown. They began working on a way to free her from it and one day gumball did it with the help of Fionna. As soon as ice queen came for her usually kidnapping attempt they caught her. Separating the crown and her and then pouring the potion on both at the same time. The room fell slight as Fionna and Gumball watched the crown sizzle away and ice queen collapse on the floor. She went into a coma for three weeks.

"Hi ice q- I mean Simone how are you feeling?" Gumball asked as him and Fionna walked in.

"Thank you prince gumball for saving me." I said smiling and getting up. I was a little wary but it was ok. Glimpsing at myself in a near by mirror I was astonished at how I look. The crown left my snow white hair (which I've grown to love), I got my human skin color back, my sanity back, and I was left with all my powers. Turning back to them with an inexpressible face. "I would like to apologize for every evil thing that I have ever done. I'm so sorry prince the stupid crown wanted a king but I really liked girls." I said looking at Fionna. She had obviously took jn my new look and liked it a lot because she blushed and looked away. Smiling I walked over to her "I want us to start over and become friends...is that okay because I don't hate you at all. I actually love you and I have since I first saw you but I know you like gumball and I just want you to be happy. And I just want to be your friend then so I can be by your side." I said taking her hand. Her and gumball were more than shocked and she snatched her hand away.

"I'm sorry I know this is sudden and kinda unreal to you now but I have been stuck behind that crown for what seems like forever and I had to tell you no matter what you might say just in case I never get this chance again." I said stepping towards the door."I'll be leaving now thank you for caring for me." I've never felt more defeated in my life.

"Nice work Simone you scared her away." Marshall said shaking his head. "You have to easy into it. Anyway where are you going? Back to the ice kingdom?"

"Yes I have to reorganize and make changes." I said getting ready to fly off. "Come by later tomorrow if you want."

I spent the whole day cleaning inhabitable place. I put the penguins back outside where they belong but kept one baby because at least I could train it to be good. Threw out all those ugly blue dresses and made some new clothing. I got rid if the snow blizzard and made the temperature cold enough for snow and enjoyable for people. Now I could finally get some sleep I haven't had that in a while.

Jumping up to the sound off knocking I looked out my window to see Marshall, gumball, and Fionna. Ive never changed so fast and made a grace entrance before. It was kinda awkward having Fionna there she didn't look like she wanted to be there. My heart sank even more so, I sat there quietly.

"Your kingdom looks great." Gumball said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah you must have stayed up all night." Marshall chimed in.

"No not really, it wasn't that heard." I said looking at the floor feeling a little depressed.

"What do you think Fionna?" Gumball asked.

"It looks great way better than before." She said.

"Really?" I said looking up. "I'm so happy you think so."

"Well gumball its time for us to go um do our thing." Marshall said standing up taking gumballs hand.

"Oh yea bye Fionna." Gumball said leaving.

It was quiet for a while and it was killing me. I just wanted to talk to her about anything but and couldn't even look at me. "You can go home you know. I know you hate this place and me. I'm also sorry for telling you how I felt yesterday." I said getting up and going in my room. I'm so stupid for thinking she would want to be with me.

"Do-do yu like my dress cat made it for me." She said blushing at me doorway.

I sat up quickly how could I miss that light blue dress that hugged her curves and tight around her breast. "Yes it fits you lovely." I said.

"Simone I...I have something to tell you." She said. "I like you to ever since the crown had you pretend to be gumball."

Great I thought so she likes me insane.

"Don't take it wrong that's when I started to like you but I knew it could never happen but now." She said looking at me. "I want to fall in love with you Simone but I don't know what to do or how to do it."

I got up and walked over to her "You really mean it?" I said looking into her eyes.

"Yes I do...but what should we do now? My heart is beating so fast." She said touching her chest.

I couldn't take it anymore she was beyond cute right now. "They do this." I said holding her check and wrapping my arm around her waist I kissed her. She surprisingly kissed me back. "I wasn't planning on trying that until after we started dating." I said holding her.

"Your not freezing cold like I thought you'd be." She said touching her lips. "That was my first kiss."

If I didn't take her home right now I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. She's just to globing cute. "Fionna ill take you home now." I said smiling down at her.

When we got to the tree house I walked her to the door. "Um Fionna I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow." I said I could tell I was blushing so I looked away.

"Yes!" She said jumping up and kissing me.

"Ill come by and pick you up. Goodnight my little snowbunny." I said kissing her cheek and leaving.

She stood there blushing from the nickname and kiss. Tomorrow was gonna be great.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up remembering yesterday and was still a little in disbelief but I was happy. I was presented with the beautiful black dress cat made me last night. She was happy that I had given her a sort of hobby I guess which was making my clothes now. I figure Simone would rather see me in something other than my shirt and skirt.

I was in the shower when the fact that Simone took my first kiss came back to me. I want more but I don't understand exactly what that is. Maybe cat and monochrome will know since they're married. I'm sure she tell me since I'm almost 19 that's more than old enough.

"Cake um can I ask you something." I said a little nervous.

"Why sure honey wat is it?" She said not turning around from cooking.

"Yesterday me and Simone kissed and now I want more but I don't know what it is." I said waiting for her to turn around.

"Well well looks like you finally peeked. Baby that's something you need to find out with her." She said winking at me.

"Ok then later will you teach how to cook? I want to learn for later purposes." I said avoiding her eye contact and smirk when she turned around.

"Sure baby later. Now eat so you can get ready to go and have fun and be safe. I'm leaving to go meet mono." She said after giving me food and hugging me bye.

Standing in the mirror looking at my wild hair wondering what will I do to it. I love my hat but it wasn't the time for it. I decided to curl it she hasn't seen it that way I thought. After sliding into my dress and looking myself over once again there was a knock on the door.

"Fionna are y-...you you look beautiful." Simone said standing there staring at me.

She looked better in her white dress. It stuck to her curves, hugged her ass, and tried its best to hide her breast with one button. "You look more beautiful." I said starring back. It took a sec before I asked "Are those for me?" Pointing towards the flowers.

"Uh yes sorry here you go." She said blushing slightly.

"Ahah please come in while I find a base." I said taking her hand.

She stood around looking at our tree house. I knew where the vase was but the longer I took I could glance back at her ass. I was putting water in the vase whrn she caught me hurring I put the flowers in the vase. When I turned around we were face to face.

"Stop tempting me before I lose myself control." Should said begging a little with her eyes.

However I wanted her lips now. I kissed her then looked at her and she kissed me back but this time she licked my lips. I opened them without thinking and fell into a deep kiss. At that moment I realized I wanted her, her everything. She pulled away but slowly like she was trying to hold herself together. She held her head down til I stopped breathing hard. I knew I was blushing uncontrollably but I didn't care. She looked back up but not at me I could see her blush fading away.

"How about we go on that date now. " she said holding out her hand.

I took it immediately "yes" I said quickly walking to the door.

"Ahah hold tight snowbunny don't want you flying away." She said picking me up bridal still.

We arrived at a fancy restaurant between the fire kingdom and water kingdom. It was ruin by a couple from the fire and water kingdom. It was an amazing place with fire and water complementing each other perfectly. We had a table close up to the entertainment. She ate with such class and elegance. I felt sorta of embarrassed at first because I ate with no manners present but she smiled and simply said "You have food on your face ill get it. There! Now keep eating I don't want you to leave hungry." I ate slower then.

We walked on this path around the restaurant holding hands. We stopped at a bench close to a little stream and sat down.

"Will you tell me what you like about." I asked getting up and sitting in her lap. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me a little closer so I could face her.

"Your a kind person, your willing to change if it'll help anybody, your brave, stronge willed, your not afraid to be yourself around anyone, you speak your mind, I like how cute you when your embarrassed, and last but not least your so beautiful even if you were covered in mud." She said cupping my cheek. "Your turn."

"Your smart, classy, your such a kind person, the way I can easily make you blush, your ass, your shyness its adorable, your laugh, and your beautiful." I said. "I'm sorry but I don't know that many things about you Simone yet anyway."

"That's ok you'll find out very soon." She said gentle squeezing me.

That was it my easily broken breaking point. I couldn't take it anymore I had to kiss her it was killing me. I got and wondered would she be ok with it but she kissed me first. She had a puzzled look on her face but once she really looked at me it went away. I was blushing from ear to ear I could feel it and my heart was racing. I came back and straddled her putting my hands around her face I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer and kissed me back a passionately rougher. I let out a little surprise moan from her icy fingers slipping under my dress and pulling it up so my ass was out. She rubbing and grabbed my ass but where I really wanted her to touch me was in the front. I lifted up my dress pulling away from the kiss I said "here." As I placed her hand on the spot.

She looked like she was holding back attacking me I most have looked so hot to her. "I can't hold back anymore. Your just to globbing cute right now. Is it ok if we go back to my place Fionna?" She asked before she kissed my neck and rubbed that spot.

"Ahhh! Yes yes please hurry I want you Simone." I said kissing her again.

We were at her place in less than a sec. She carried me all way to her. She lit the fire place and started to take her clothes off. She has such an amazing body she didn't every have s bra on. She turned around and slid her panties off looking back to see if I was looking which I was. Then she came onto the bed and started kissing me. While unzipping my dress and she pulled it over my head then easily removing my bra. Every place she touched with her ice fingers and tongue a little sheet of ice formed. She licked each and every spot I loved it. She move on breast licking, sucking, and bitting my nipples while she squeezed my breast so hard. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Simone please here its throbbing." I begged as I put het hand there again.

She ripped my panties off. "Your clit is so swollen." She said kissing it. "And your pussy is dripping wet." She said running her finger over it.

She got close enough that I felt her warm breath all over my pussy. It made me jump and my legs squeezed her a little she pulled it off and kissed and bit it looking at me while she did it. That drove me crazy and made my clit throb hard. She licked my clit three times and I exploded on her. I've never cum and squirted before it was amazing. "I...I'm sorry si-" I looked down and she was licking it up!

Looking up at me with a hungry look in her eye she said "Were gonna change it up a little now snowbunny."

She put a ice ring around around each off my beast it squeezed them but I loved it. Then she gave my a collar made of ice with a little ice chain that she held in her hand. Kissing me tik I could barely breath then switching us. She laid back as I watched her spread her legs. She rubbed her clit and said "Won't you play with me little snowbunny." Pulling me closer with the chain. I lifted her lower part in the air by putting her knees by her head. I went straight for pussy. Only licking the outside at first then I went inside. Which she liked more because she moaned louder. She was so tasty I could stop. I bit her on the edge of entrance making sure I looked her in the eye. She came and her body was push trying to push me tongue out but I push back in licking it up and she cam again this time she pulled me by the chain. The rings on my breast got tighter and I screamed. I got top of her grinded our clits together I sucked her titz. Then she grabbed my ass and pushed me closer as she grinded back. It was like our clits were in battle to make the other cum first. We were moaning together and panting until she bit my throat and I'm cam squirting and shaking. Then she slipped her fingers in my and tightened a ring as she sucked my other breast my titz looked like they were gonna pop but I was in complete heaven. I dug my nails into back as she speed up thrusting into my pussy.

"Simone Simone ah ah ah ahhh im- coming!" I said panting.

She kissed me melting awa her rings and collar. "That's enough for tonight snowbunny. This is your first time." She said laying back and pulling the cover over us. I think she said I love you Fionna before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Simone pov

Fionna looks so beautiful sleeping I don't wanna get up and make breakfast. I guess I better my lil snowbunny will be hungry. I also should make a bath I was a lil rough with her she might be sore. Hmmmm I guess ill make her some waffles and bacon and then find some oils for the bath.

"Wake up my little snowbunny" I said placing the tray on a little table.

"Hmmm...what...huh?" She said waking up. "Ice queen don't touch me!" She yelled jumping back but then she realized who I was.

I on the other hand was shocked and felt my heart crumble apart. I stood up walking towards the door I was already crying. I locked myself in another room.

Fionna pov

"Simone I'm sorry please come out I mean it! I didn't mean it!" I was banging on the door and yelling. How could I be so stupid. She isn't the ice queen my heart knows this. "Please say something Simone." I said leaning against the door.

"I made you a bath because I thought you would be tired from last night. Ill call cake or someone to pick you up. I wont touch you again so please don't hate anymore. I'm trying so hard for you to see this is the real me. Ice Queen was the crown and crown only. I've loved you since the first time I seen you from behind that stupid crown." She said crying a little. I heard her slide down against the door.

"I know that Simone it's just crazy only a little while ago you were ice queen. I knew you were inside from the pretending to be gumball. That's when i started to like you. I tried calling out to you several times. Do you remember?" I said looking up.

"Yes." She said.

"But once I realized you couldn't come out I just pushed my feelings back inside." I said touching my heart. "When gumball and I found the way to separate you from the crown and destroy it. I was so happy I was shaking. I had never felt this way and I still kind of don't know what to do or how to act with you. I'm also trying Simone so please forgive me I promise that will never happen again. I never want to hurt you again."

She opened the door smiling. "Well we can figure everything out together."

I kissed her with a followed hug. "You forgive me?" I asked.

Simone pov

"Of course I do love." I said picking her up. "Now do you want to eat or take a bath? Your food should be still warm."

"Lets take a bath together." She said.

When we entered the bathroom she was surprised at how big the tub was. She turned around and smiled at me then slowly slide out of a rob she picked up in my room. Glob I couldn't help but get turned on at all the marks I left on her body. I had to look away.

"What's wrong Simone? Shy already? Only last night you were all over me. Can you not take a bath with me?" She said hands behind her back as she arched it a little looking at me.

This girl is something else she knows what she wants. "That's not it I might attack you again. Have you noticed all your burses? They turn-" I was cut off by a moan.

"Ahh" Fionna moaned as she touched the marks. "If you say that I feel weird with these marks they don't hurt but feel good. Probably because you made them." She said blushing bright red.

I through my clothes off and offered her a hand as she entered the tub. I started washing her back for her and she washed the other parts. I was getting her hair together when I noticed her ear was bright red. I laughed to myself then pulled her back against me. "Fionna what are you thinking?" She didn't answer me so I titled her head to the side the side and kissed her. The kiss told me what her mouth wouldn't she wanted me badly. I told her to turn around and I sat her on my knees. This exposed her little pussy right in front of my face. I leaned up and kissed her clit then licked it. She moaning so loud and shaking I thought she might fall off. I slide her down into my lap and she met my lips right away. I started fingering her thrusting hard each time. She broke the kiss arching her back clawing up my back and neck. Glob she was so cute when she showed how bad she wanted it.

I carried her back to my room in a towel. "Hmmm you can't go back home like that so how about I make you something then take you shopping."

"That's fine how about shorts and a sleeveless jacket?" She said drying her hair.

"Alrighty wait a bit." I said walking out the room.

Fionna pov

I think I'm really gonna fall in love with Simone. My heart hasn't stopped beating since I the other day. Hmmm I don't have any money to buy her anything yet. When I do ill buy her beautiful necklace. Maybe when we got out ill find her one. I better eat also so she doesn't get worried.

"How is this? Do you like it?" She asked holding up the outfit in front of me.

"Of course I do its cute." I said taking it and putting it on. Twirling around in the mirror to show off a bit for her. "Is that what you're wearing Simone?" I asked pointing to her pants and long sleeve shirt. She didn't look bad I just thought she would get hot.

"Yea my body temperature is a lot lower than anyone other than Marshall." She said holding out her hand. "Lets go baby I also want some new furniture. Help me pick it out?"

I gave her my hand "yes I will but ill get hungry again."I said laughing.

She kissed my hand "yea I know snowbunny." She said smiling.

I was blushing as she picked me up and carried me off to the market.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through the market Fionna realized how shy Simone was with people she didn't know. She was trying but failing because of her clumsiness. Fionna wanted to help but it was so cute to watch.

"Fionna can you wait here for a min. I have to go and buy some more spell books." She said pointing to the book store across the street.

"Alright ill be over on that bench." I said going to sit down.

Thinking back I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day we found the taps and the journals. The day that would change everything...

_"Fionna! Cake! Wake up and let me in!" Said Marshall as he banged on the door._

_"What is it honey? It's so early in the morning." Cake said letting him in._

_"I know that and I'm sorry but I just got back and it's what I saw that I'm here." He said floating up and down._

_"Well what is it? Something for us to save, fight, or ect." I said sitting on the couch._

_"Ok so I was flying a different way coming back from a gig. I was just starting to go through the ice queens territory when I saw this cave. It was so different from everything around it the snow was whiter, the ice clearer, and the air was fresher. So I started to explore it and I came across a giant door with words and a key hole. I tried to open it but each failed only made the words glow. I was hoping you guys wanna come and explore it with me maybe we can open it. What do you say?" He said asking and pleading._

_"What do you say Fionna?" Cake asked. "I'm in."_

_"Sure I'm ready for anything." I said jumping up and getting ready._

_Getting to the cave was a little harder than we thought because there was a blizzard. Mar finally found the cave though. It was just as he said it didn't belong here. Walking through the cave I remembered gumball saying ice queen made all the snow and ice in her kingdom but looking at ny surroundings you can tell she didn't make this. Not one snowflake was made by her or touched by her creations. It was all to pure. Being a floating vampire mar failed to mention the rough landscape. However we finally reached that massive door. The words were craved into the ice and with a little inspection you could tell the key hole was poor done on the inside. It was more for an illusion than anything else. The engraving was:_

_Shatter the ice and what once was can be again, Melt the ice and reveal ones true self, however Crack the ice and what is will WILL NEVER END..._

_"Glob it what does that even mean!?" I said yelling._

_"Who cares lets just break it down." Marshall said._

_"No, you said before you were trying that and you didn't even scratch it. We have to think this through." Cake said going into a thinking pose._

_"Fine Ima go look around." Mar said floating off to the right._

_I was hard at work thinking this through. What was it talking about? It can't obviously be real ice. It had to be a person and it probably had to be the ice queen. This is her land but she's to crazy to even know what we would be talking about._

_"Hey guys I found something." Mar said. "I think its a key."_

_"Well pull it out." Cake said._

_"Alright. alright." He said taking it. "There's a not to. Its says: gotta hide it then gotta find it or I wont be free its coming again I don't think I can come back out... " he stop there just looking._

_"Mar?" I said._

_"It's about her isn't it?" He said still looking at the paper._

_"Yes...maybe she found a way and its behind the door." I said trying to sound hopeful._

_"Well it wouldn't matter now would it? Since we can't open the door." He said starting to fly off._

_"Wait! I think I know how to open it." I said. "She obviously made the door when she was still sane a little so maybe it'll only open for her in that way. Marshall touch the door and remember her when she was still very much sane."_

_He looked at me and then did it at first nothing happened then the words started to glow and the door started to shake. Then something else happened the words showed us a picture of a woman._

_"It can't reach me when I'm here...for right now. I have to go and find help. I can't do this alone or ill never get better for him. Marshall I love you and I'm sorry for leaving but I had no other choice. I'm close so close to the break through. Oh no its coming its coming!" The woman screamed she closed the door and bagged away from it._

_Then the imaged went away. The door started to crack then it shattered and then melted. Shocked at what we just seen we all stood there motionless._

_He finally spoke "Lets go cake; fifi."_

_We walked through the tunnel and entered into this place with snow falling and only a little worn down cottage. It was so beautiful it was nothing like our world._

_"I remember now this air and everything else even the cave all lasted from before the war that ruined everything." He said picking up some snow. "This is actually snow it's not created but recycled."_

_We all went into cottage amazed it had lasted this long untouched by dust. I wondered how long she stayed there trying to figure something out leaving when "it" came back. It looked like she had never left. She had everything neatly stacked up tapes and journals on either side all labeled different things. There on the desk was a journal opened._

_Last entry :_  
_I think this will be my last time here. I feel my sanity slipping even now. Locking it away didn't help at all and I've only gotten so far kn my research. I locked it all up in my chest. For anyone who can help me please. I'm going to leave this place because if I stay here "it" will destroy it. I want everything to go back to the way it was before I wish I never found this crown. I have to go now it's here. I said I would give in I just needed to finish this and "it" promised not to come near this place ever again._

_We gathered everything and took it back to the candy kingdom fir gumball to help us. Simone had figured out a potion that would free her from the crown but it was missing one thing. She never wrote it down as if she was trying to find another way._

_Gumball went through all the tapes and read every journal. At first it looked like there was no answer then he stumbled across something and called me in._

_"I found out what it is." He said looking down._

_"What is it?! Do you need me to go get it?" I said excited._

_"The last thing needed is the blood of a true vampire." He said looking up._

_I sat down I knew what that meant and what it might cost. Marshall gave up blood a long time ago when he was a child giving it to him now might have side effects. He could actually become a blood thirsty monster or it could be like poison to him now. We sat there quietly for a while both in our thoughts._

_"I'm gonna find another way. I love him I can't do this to him even if he agrees." Gumball said looking down his hands were shaking._

_Days turned into weeks and weeks turns into months. Gumball still couldn't find anything._

_"Gummy please stop looking." Marshall begged one night._

_"I can't." Gumball said returning to his work._

_"I don't want to see you keep going through this I love you please its killing me. I know what the missing thing is I heard you and Fionna talking that day ill do it ok." He said about to cry._

_"No you will not!" Gumball screamed. "I will not lose you! I can't."_

_"And you want." He said kissing his nose. "Ill always come back to you."_

_We started right away strapping him into a chair. Gumball got some of my blood and put it in a cup. Everyone was a little worried but it was our only choice._

_"Ok I'm here if you need me." Gumball said full with worry._

_"Its gonna be ok baby I promise." Mar said smiling._

_He drunk my blood and at first nothing happened. Then he started to change his skin got darker, his eyes became bloodshot red, all his teeth point out more, and he become a lot stronger. The needle didn't go penetrate his skin so we had to stab his leg and let the blood drain into a cup. Marshall grabbed gumball by his throat and started choking him. We were finna jump him til gumball said don't just get the blood._

_"Marshall...I know...your in there...please...come back...to me you promised..." gumball said gasping for air._

_Marshall calmed down and started becoming normal again. "Gummy I'm sorry please save her." He said before passing out._

_"Get him to the ICU let him rest and montor him." Gumball yelled._

_"Fionna mix the potion for me." He said turning to me._

_Now all we needed to do was wait til tomorrow. The ice queen would come back again for another failed attempt at taking gumball._

_I wanted strapped to the ceiling til she came in then I kicked the crown off of her. She fell to the ground and we quickly tied her up. Gumball walked over and poured the potion on the crown. The ice queen screaming for us not to was ringing throughout the room. She collapsed on the floor falling into a coma for three weeks. Marshall had recovered and went to see her. Later that day she woke up..._

"Hey Fionna I'm sorry love. They had a sell so I jus had to get a ton of them." Simone said smiling with her pile high of books.

"Its alright lets find something for you to put that in." I said getting up. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Its fine there's a guy that's gonna come and take this and everything else we buy back to my house it'll be there when we get back." She said putting them down. "Now let's keep shopping." She said holding my hand.

I'm so happy we found a way. I never want things to change.


End file.
